


Broken

by lielabell



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Three Facts Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three bits of trivia about McCoy's sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

  
1\. Bones is drawn to damaged things. It's what makes him a good doctor and what doomed his marriage from the start. When he looks at Jim he sees a beautiful, broken boy and something inside of him yearns to fix the mess that fate has made.

2\. When Spock turns his back to Nero and leans in to have a whispered conversation with Jim, Bones knows. A part of him breaks into pieces at the thought of losing something that, while never being essential to his happiness, meant more than he'd ever admit. It takes almost all of his willpower shove his hurt down where Jim can't see it and even more to end things cleanly, so that there won't be anything for Jim to regret. When he sees Uhura red-eyed a good three months later, he pulls her into his arms and attempts to make things right.

3\. Chekov is the only perfect thing that Bones has ever loved. His eyes glow with happiness and his smile a mix of eagerness and boyish charm that leaves Bones feeling dirty for even thinking about it. Bones avoids him, because nothing that pure and good could possibly be for him. Which is why, when he storms into his room after a long day of dealing with mysterious alien pathogens, he is shocked to find Chekov naked in his bed. Bones splutters for a bit, railing about improbability and sounding, he fears, a whole hell of a lot like Spock. Chekov just smiles that angel smile and strokes his hard cock. Somehow things like right, wrong and logic are as far away as the stars after that.


End file.
